Forum:My favorite new gun
I recently found an Atlas m.g. that rocks. Lvl 68 AR 390 Glorious Havoc 401 Dmg. 91.3 Acc. 12.5 F.R. 79 mag + 65% Recoil Reduction What new loot have you come across that you really love? Fell free to share.Veggienater 21:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I posted this on my own page because I thought it was worth it. But yeah, I was super excited to see this :) Cheeseburger118 21:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) My favorite new shield has 3050 cap. 318 recharge.--Veggienater 22:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I found a panacea shield with 2255 capacity:)--Beware the clap 23:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC ) This is my current fav gun ~drvr46~ That panacea sounds pretty sweet. I came across a level 62 Omega shield not too long ago. I'm pretty happy about that. I got a couple other shields too, the one I'm using now has a 2250 cap, 40% health boost and ~350 recharge rate. NOhara24 06:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I just today found the best allround sheild ive ever seen. Its a PNG2-550 AWE Alac. Fort.Shield with 2768 cap. 455 recharge and says Overcharge capacity. It also has only a 2-3 sec. recharge delay.--Veggienater 18:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Edit: typo on the recharge, changed it to correct recharge. The best alround shield i found is a PNG2-550O5 Harminious Fortified 2909 cap and 366 recharge rate. Ghdht369 21:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That's a sweet Ogre, love those things, and I'm sort of jealous now. Umm... Found a 1096 dmg. 1.2 rof Cobra, and a 204x7, 1.9 Vitriolic Crux. The Cobra's just fun to use (your long-range Ogre alternative, I guess..) and the Crux will murder pretty much anything that isn't green. 00Average 21:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) @ 00Average, if you are refering to me then its not an Ogre. Its just an ordinary mg, no element. Although I did just find a lvl66-68 Ogre with 318 dmg, 84 acc, 12.5 f.r. and x4 explosive. Its fairly nice, best one ive found anyway.--Veggienater 22:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can't believe I didn't notice that... Saw the prefix and filled in the rest without reading. Still a great havoc though. An x4 (your real Ogre, lol) with over 300 damage and decent all-around stats? I've only seen x3 explosives that high so far. 00Average 20:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, same here, before the lvl patch the best ones i had was 339dmg, 84acc, 12.5f.r., and x3 expl. and 329 dmg, 91 acc, 12.5 f.r. and x3 expl. I had never even found any Ogre with x4 expl. before the other day. But i did know they exist because of the Ogre page that said so plus a pic on the talk page( I think. somewhere anyway). Dont forget, since the lvl patch some things that were not possible before may now be possible at least to some extent. Like the 200+ dmg Maliwan crux. I dont think they could get quite that powerful before the patch but now they can.--Veggienater 21:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm lovin my new 545x7 damage Unforgiven, this thing owns crawmerax. Also, I have a new Panancea with 2425 capacity.--Beware the clap 04:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I got lucky and found a 470x6 damage Skullmasher with a x2.4 zoom. It's a BEAST! -- 06:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Power to ya DRVR46! The Boom Stick is definately my favorite weapon! I have a soldier file completely commited to collecting and using different kinds of Boom Sticks! Still looking for a corrosive one though... They're still all level 50, but with the new patch I'm going back to collect new ones at level 69! --Tellegro 20:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC)